Taiki Nara
Background Information Born in Konoha, along with the other Nara clan members. I always felt like he had to be pushed. Pushed a little too hard you know. I never really wanted to be the best. Always wanted to keep to myself, being very lazy. People started to notice and one of those people was my dad. My dad always tried to make me seem more than I even thought I was. Was I? Who even know man. Like I said I didn't want to be known as the best too much attention you know? Arc 5 Through recent events, I've had to make the biggest decision. That changed my life ENTIRLY. Well, lets say this. Konoha has fallen too deep. Even I could see it and I was just a kid at the time. Kelden and Eito Fuma hatred for each other changed everything. Konoha lost a lot of members on that day. They lost me too, but who am I right? Heh. See Keldan could not even be in the same village as Eito. There is something that I feel like they are hiding from us. Well, that is at least what I feel. Anyways so the village was split and Keldran brought most of us with him. Would you think I would have gone with my parent's decision right? Wrong stop assuming. My dad didn't want to leave, being a member of the high branch he has to make a decision that he doesn't want to make. Usually, I would say that my father was right, He's a really smart man. But that day was the only day ever I would think he was an idiot. You see my dad stayed, even though he completely hates Eito. I was so keen on leaving, that I left my parents and my clan behind. I left them and went with Keldren. Still, it hurts but I mean, what's done is done. Alone The first week in Kogakure was tuff. It wasnt a tuff living at all. To be honest, it was me making it tuff. I started to neglect my training I didn't even want to buy a house there for me to sleep. So I slept on the ruff of a building. Shut up, I know what your thinking. Anyways I was a child and acted as one. I didn't know anything about having my own house or even taking care of myself. I'm lying I completely knew how to. I guess that's what I tell myself to coup the feeling. Fuck it, we are going with that. I just could not see myself living there yet. During that week I tried to go train. But. Let's just say it didn't go so well. I couldn't even bring myself to go back to "my ruff" Yes I called it my ruff... Fuck you. Personality & Behavior Taiki is a very calm person, think before he acts kind of dude. He isn't one to just want to deal with drama, he is more likely to stay out of it minding his business to any situation that doesn't affect him somehow. But sadly he always finds himself wrapped into drama, almost like its following him as a curse. He also could be very sarcastic to others, he thinks he was just born around dumb people so he tends to speak to them as if they are dumb. But he is overall a cool person if you can get past his sarcastic nature. Appearance He usually wears a black jacket over his black T-Shirt, he also has on his black sweats with a stop right at his chin, his footwear is the causal black fighting sandal. The only thing that would really distinguish who he is really is where the Two Nara symbols are placed on his jacket. Abilities Nara's famous shadow release technique. Which holds the ability to completely immobilize the target Library Spars/battles * Casual *A Sad Day of Training *Dark Shadows Storyline * Missions * C-Rank: Abductions Training *A New Justu? Life Decisions! *The Two Day Return Approved By: Kurasake (talk) 00:25, May 7, 2017 (UTC)